Picture
by astroclone
Summary: Alice drags Bella into Rosalie's bedroom despite warnings against the idea. Bella stumbles across an old, framed photograph and can't help but question who the mystery person is. WIP, Multi-Chapter. #Rosalie/OFC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

 **AN 1:** No beta, all mistakes are my own. I realize this may be a little OOC, but that was done intentionally.

* * *

 **Picture**

Prologue

Bella _did not_ think this was a good idea. Entering Rosalie's private sanctuary without her permission? Nope, definitely not a good idea.

She had already received two tours of the Cullen mansion and surrounding grounds. The first, with Edward, was quick; he gave Bella a vague idea of the layout before showing off his favorite places in the house. And the second was a more in-depth tour with Esme, who described the design ideas, architectural choices, and more. On both tours, Rosalie's room was pointed out but no move was made to open the door.

So, when Alice insisted on giving Bella another tour, she good-naturedly rolled her eyes and allowed her best friend to drag her around. Alice's approach to the tour was…unique. This, in reality, did not surprise Bella. That was Alice. Instead of discussing the room or something about it, Alice mostly talked about where she had what vision or something that would occur soon in a specific location.

However, when Alice went to open the door to Rosalie's bedroom, Bella put the brakes on. She may want to be a vampire, but she was not suicidal. And entering Rosalie's room when the blonde was not even in the house? It screamed suicide. Even Emmett didn't venture into that room!

"Stop being a 'fraidy cat, Bella," Alice said, rolling her eyes at her human friend. "It'll be fine. I know these things."

To emphasize her point, Alice tapped at her temple.

Bella, in return, gave Alice a skeptical look. By this point, she knew better than to bet against Alice. But Rosalie _terrified_ her.

Before Bella could respond any further, Alice had opened the door and dragged Bella into the room.

Bella's first reaction was surprise at how bright the room was. The one wall was almost all windows, and the walls that did have paint were a nice yellow color, like a sunflower. There was a metal, spiral staircase in one corner that led to a lofted area that appeared to have a bunch of bookshelves. In another corner, there was a vanity complete with a large mirror. There was also a bed with nightstands on both sides that matched the vanity.

It was at this point that Bella stopped appraising the room and moved slowly over to nightstand nearest her. Resting on top of the table was a framed photograph that Bella picked up when she was close enough. She could feel Alice come over to stand next to her and gaze at the picture.

The yellowing of the photo paper and black & white image told Bella that it was an old picture. She recognized Rosalie instantly, although Rosalie looked happier than Bella had ever seen. Rosalie had a huge smile on her face; her head was tipped back slightly to look up at her companion who seemed to be the only person in the world that she was aware of. Likewise, the other person in the photograph only had eyes for Rosalie, a beaming smile on their lips and dimples peeking out from their cheeks. At their feet sat a dog.

Bella could not tell much about the other person from the picture. Their clothes were pretty gender neutral; their dark hair cut short and styled in a curly mess on top of their head. But the love the two-pictured felt for each other was obvious to Bella, almost palpable despite just being a snapshot in time.

Bella turned to Alice and opened her mouth to ask who the individual was when her entire world blurred. She barely got her bearings back only to find herself face-to-face with a glaring Rosalie. Bella noticed she and Alice were now standing in the hallway. The picture, previously held in Bella's hand, was now protectively pressed against Rosalie's chest.

"Stay out," Rosalie growled before slamming the door hard enough to shake the whole house.

Alice giggled and grabbed Bella's hand dragging her off to another area of the house, while Bella tried to process what she had just seen. In the end, she had chalked it up to a precious reminder of Rosalie's human existence.

As much as Bella tried to forget the picture, however, she kept coming back to one persistent thought: I want to find someone who feels that much love for me.

* * *

 **AN 2:** This story has been floating in my head for a few weeks, and I finally have put the words to paper. I'm only posting the prologue for now. But know that I have the first couple of chapters written. I don't expect this to be a long story, although I am still playing with some of the details. Please let me know what you think.

 **Update (12-JAN-19):** Edited for style purposes, no content change.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

 **AN:** No beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Picture**

Chapter One

 _Several Months Later_

Bella followed Edward into the Cullen house, towards the living room, with her head down. Lost in her thoughts and not paying attention to where she was going, Bella ran straight into Edward, who had frozen in the entry way of the room.

"Oomph," Bella gasped out, grabbing Edward's waist to avoid falling.

After Bella felt steady on her own two feet, she peered around Edward, trying to ascertain what had caused him to stop so suddenly. The sight before her caused her eyes to widen dramatically. There, on the couch, was Rosalie cuddled up to the person from the picture Bella had seen in Rosalie's room. The rest of the family sat nearby on other furniture or the floor.

Bella had never seen Rosalie be that openly loving with anyone before. On occasion, she would have a moment of affection with Emmett. But those instances were rare and generally only when she thought no one was watching. Yet here Rosalie was curled around this individual, her head leaning against their shoulder; her eyes were shut and a small, content smile played on her lips, despite most of the room looking towards Bella and Edward.

The only noticeable exception was Carlisle. He was glaring at Rosalie and her companion. Bella had never seen him look so angry and menacing.

"Bella dear, welcome," greeted Esme with a smile. She got up from her place next to Carlisle and walked over to give Bella a hug. Esme was followed closely by Alice, who also wrapped Bella in a welcoming hug.

Bella hugged both back distractedly, her eyes keep flicking back to Rosalie on the couch as Edward continued to impersonate a statue. The person next to Rosalie flashed Bella a quick smile, showing off the dimples Bella had seen in the photo, before whispering something to Rosalie, kissing her quickly, and getting up.

As she walked towards Bella and Edward, Bella took in the woman's appearance realizing she did not look a day older than in the photograph. The female had on a pair of well-fitted jeans, a button-up shirt layered with a sweater, a brown leather belt that matched well with the dark brown suede boots she wore, and a large faced watch on her right wrist. She had short, curly brown hair, just like in the picture. Only now, Bella could tell her hair looked to be shaved on the sides but shaggy on top. But, Bella found, the woman's most striking feature was her gray eyes, so different from the variations of amber Bella was used to seeing around the Cullen household.

The grace with which the woman moved screamed vampire, but there was an ease to her movement that was oddly human. Her skin was not as pale as the rest of the Cullen's but lacked a healthiness seen in humans. Combined with her gray eyes, Bella questioned what this woman was as she was unlike any vampire Bella had met before.

"Hi Bella, I'm Blake," the woman introduced herself, offering her hand to Bella. Her voice was lower in tone than Bella expected but soothing in an inexplicable way. "It's nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

"Uh… hi, um, really?" stuttered Bella, tilting her head to the side and glancing at the offered hand. "I apologize, I, um, haven't heard of you."

Bella peeked to her left, at Edward, only to find him glaring at Blake. And a look to her right found Esme and Alice smiling at her encouragingly. Esme even nodded her head as if to say, "go ahead, it's okay". That was all the encouragement Bella needed to shake the hand Blake had presented. As their hands touched, Bella gasped quietly. Unlike the cold, hard skin vampires typically possess, Blake's hand was tepid. Not warm like a human or hot like the shifters, but not like granite either. A soft chuckle caused Bella's eyes to snap up to meet Blake's.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Blake said, still chuckling. Her eyes quickly flashed over to Edward, who growled lowly in response. "Certain individuals think I am a bad influence and discouraged our meeting. Please, let's sit down. I would like to get to know you better. I hear that you want to become a vampire as well."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters**

 **AN:** No beta, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

 **Picture**

Chapter Two

"You're not welcome here," Edward sneered, taking Bella by surprise with the malice in his voice. "I told you to stay away."

In an instant, Rosalie was standing next to Blake, connecting their hands with intertwined fingers. The look of contempt Rosalie was giving Edward was such that Bella was astonished he did not burst into flames. Blake calmly lifted their linked hands to lay a kiss on the back of Rosalie's and gave her a loving look before turning back to Bella and Edward with a sigh.

"Who are you?" Bella breathed out voicing the thoughts playing through her mind. This caused Blake to snicker lightly.

"Well, I'm Rosalie's wife," responded Blake, casting a glance and blinding smile toward Rosalie who returned it.

Both Carlisle and Edward scoffed as soon as the words left Blake's mouth. Carlisle got up and left the room, while Edward's glare and continued growl intensified.

"What…? But… uh, I… Emmett!" Bella stuttered. Blake's answer had shocked Bella. Never would she have guessed that, despite witnessing the love and intimacy in all their interactions.

"It's okay, Bella-boo," Emmett called from his spot on the floor. "Rose and I never had that kinda relationship. We love each other, sure. But Blake and Rose? That's something special."

"It's true," Alice explained. "Blake and Rosalie have been together since the '50s. Blake was staying with her family when we came to Forks. As Rose and Emmett are best friends, it's easier for Rose to pretend they are together than suffer from more attention from the male student population."

"Blake was supposed to join us earlier. But then Edward met you. And Carlisle," started Esme with a slight shake of her head and a subtle glance to her glaring son, "he can't seem to accept that two females are together in a relationship."

"Can't or won't," Rosalie interrupted. "We are mated, same as you and Carlisle. Yet he refuses to acknowledge our bond and allows this bigot to continually make nasty comments about our relationship. He tried to keep Blake and I separate all because Edward didn't want her around!"

"Rose, baby," soothed Blake, cupping Rosalie's face with her hand and subtly turning her head to establish eye contact, "you need to let it go. It's their problem, not ours. You know there isn't a force in this universe strong enough to keep me from you."

The rest of the Cullen's looked on sadly. This was not the first time they had witnessed Rosalie get upset because of Carlisle's point of view or something Edward did.

"Edward demanded that Blake stay away after you met, Bella," Esme elaborated after a moment. "Carlisle supported him and forbade Blake from joining us."

"I kept them apart," Bella whispered a little stunned. "But I never would have wanted that. I didn't..., I wouldn't have…"

Bella could feel the tension in the room as well as the anger pouring off both Rosalie and Edward. She felt guilty for her role, however unknowing, in keeping Blake and Rosalie apart. Bella could feel the purity and depth of the love Rosalie and Blake shared. It was powerful. She did not understand why Carlisle and Edward were so against it.

"How did you meet?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject away from her guilt and confusion. She proceeded to ignore the glare that Edward threw her way, which only resulted in Edward huffing and sulking off to another room in the house where he proceeded to slam the door.

"It's not that interesting of a story really," Blake replied before chuckling. "We're 'cousins'."

Bella's eyes almost doubled in size at that response. Again, Blake had taken her by surprise. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and shoved Blake lightly.

"She means vampire cousins, Bella," Rosalie explained further, rolling her eyes again. "She is part of the Denali coven in Alaska."

"Why don't you head over to the cottage with Bella?" Esme suggested with a kind smile. "It will give you some privacy and you can tell her your life stories. I believe both of yours would be good for her to hear, especially if she's seriously considering being turned."

Edward flashed back into the living room before anyone had a chance to reply further; his eyes were black as night. He was followed closely by Carlisle. Edward grabbed tightly to Bella's upper arm, pulling her partially behind his body.

"No!" Edward screamed. "I forbid it! I will not allow my mate to be alone with these sinners. We already live a damned existence. Bella does not need to be exposed further with their debauchery. Carlisle, do something!"

"I have to agree," Carlisle stated. "I do not think it is wise to leave Bella alone with Rosalie and Blake."

"What are you afraid of, Eddy?" Emmett asked sniggering. "Think they'll try to have sex with Bella? While that would be hot, I doubt Rose or Blake are willing to share, you know, with the mating bond and all that."

"Emmett," Carlisle began to reprimand, only to stop short after a look from Esme. Knowing he would not be able to win this fight with his mate, he once again retreated to his office.

Edward turned his glare on Emmett and growled in response, tightening his grip on Bella to the point she whimpered.

Jasper had tried to stay out of the conversation but, noting the escalating tensions and the coven leader's inaction, he sent a wave of calm to the occupants of the room. He also made his way over to the group, clamping his hand tightly to Edward's shoulder forcing him to release his hold on Bella.

"Edward, come on," Jasper said, not releasing his hold. "Let's go hunt."

While phrased as a suggestion, Jasper was not giving Edward a choice. He maneuvered Edward towards the exit without much protest. Emmett trailed behind and shot Bella a wink as they left through the front door.

Esme put an arm around Bella in hopes of offering some comfort to the obviously shaken girl.

"I would actually be interested in hearing your stories," Bella said finally, gently rubbing the arm Edward released. She looked directly at Blake as she spoke. "I'm curious as to why your eyes are different."

Blake looked at Rosalie, who shrugged in response. Blake looked back at Esme and Bella before nodding her head and walking to the back door with Rosalie's hand still clutched in her own.

Esme gave Bella's shoulder another gentle squeeze before heading off to find Carlisle. It was time for a long overdue discussion.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice told her. "This will all work out. Besides, what Blake and Rosalie have to say will be good for you to hear."

Alice tapped her temple with a wink before giving Bella a hug and pushing her in the direction Blake and Rosalie went.

* * *

 **AN 2:** Thank you for continuing to read this story. I hope you are enjoying it. This is the last of the pre-written chapters, so updates may be a little slower moving forward.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters**

 **AN:** No beta, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

 **Picture**

Chapter Three

Bella walked out the backdoor of the Cullen house and saw only Blake waiting for her. A quick glance around confirmed that Rosalie was not in the immediate area.

"She went to hunt," Blake said in response to Bella's unasked question. "Thought it was a good idea before the conversation as it is likely to be emotional."

Bella just nodded. Blake fell into step with Bella as she made her way down the steps from the back porch. Blake angled them towards the woods behind the house.

"Where is the 'cottage'?" Bella asked curiously.

"Not far, maybe a five to ten-minute walk," Blake replied, then she nodded her head towards the woods in front of them. "Just down that path to the next clearing."

It took Bella a minute, but as they approached, she could make out the path Blake was referring to. It was barely more than a deer trail. It was no wonder Bella never noticed it before, without looking for it explicitly she would have never known it was there.

"When the Cullens came to Forks the first time around, in the 1930s, the family was smaller than it is now," Blake began to explain as they walked down the path, helping Bella as necessary. "Alice and Jasper hadn't joined the family yet. Rose and I had yet to meet. So, it was only Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"With only one mated pair, there wasn't as much need for privacy either. Esme crafted the cottage using an existing structure that was on the land when Carlisle purchased it and expanded the building to fit the family's needs. It is more reminiscent of the style of the time.

"Well, maybe not exactly reminiscent. Let's just say that the Cullens then, much like now, were more affluent than most of the people around them."

As Bella stepped out of the woods and got her first look at the cottage, she saw what Blake meant. Sitting in front of her was a beautiful stone cottage that looked to be right out of a storybook. The cottage had an asymmetrical architecture with a prominent, steep roof and dormers. There were painted shutters on the windows and arched doorways. A neatly manicured garden and brick pathway to the front door completed the look.

Bella was in awe of it. It was almost the complete opposite of the modern-styled house the Cullens lived in now. The cottage was obviously well maintained and cared for.

"The Cullens still use this house, from time to time." Blake spoke, again answering Bella's unasked question. "It provides some additional privacy and space away from the others. Rose and I have even used it as a stopping point when the two of us have traveled on our own."

All the sudden the door opened and Rosalie poked her head out to look at the pair staring up at the house.

"Are you coming in?" Rosalie inquired sarcastically. "Or do you plan on having this conversation on the lawn?"


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters**

 **AN:** No beta, all mistakes are my own. I'm a little nervous about this one, so let me know what you think. As always, thanks for reading.

* * *

 **Picture**

Chapter Three

Entering the house, Bella found the same kind of charm on the inside as the exterior suggested. The living space at the front of the house was cozy if not a little formal with a variety of chairs and a wood-burning stove.

Rosalie was already seated in one of the chairs, and Blake walked over to sit next to her.

"Please, Bella, sit down. Make yourself comfortable," Blake suggested kindly. She offered a gentle smile while Rosalie casually looked at her finger nails. "Would you like something to eat or drink? Before we get started, that is."

"No, I'm okay," Bella replied sitting down opposite Rosalie and Blake. The chair was a little stiffer than the amount of cushion would suggest. But then, with only vampires living here, she figured they probably never noticed.

Blake nodded her head slightly to Bella to acknowledge she heard, while looking over at Rosalie who returned Blake's eye contact. Bella had been around vampires enough to know they were having a conversation despite her inability to hear or see their lips move. Finally, the discussion seemed to end with Blake giving Rosalie a quick kiss and taking hold of her hand. They both looked back at Bella.

"Seeing as I'm 'older'," Blake said with an eye roll, "we thought it would be best if I started with my story. Is that alright with you Bella?"

"Yeah, uh, yes, that's fine," Bella answered. "Honestly, whatever is most comfortable for you."

Blake began to tell her story:

 _I was born near Bristol, England, during the early 1680s. My mother died in childbirth, so I grew up with my father. He was a hardworking man, a blacksmith by trade. We lived in a modest house on the outskirts of the town with a detached structure he used as his workshop and a small farm area to grow our own food._

 _My father realized quite early he had no real use for a daughter. That was fairly common in those times. But a son would be someone he could train and have apprentice for him in the workshop, easing some of his burden. So, my dad made the decision to raise me like he would a male heir instead of a female._

 _He dressed me as he would a boy, treated me as he would a son. He instructed me in the art of blacksmithing and had me help on the farm. As I grew and matured, I found ways to hide my more feminine features. The hard labor helped develop more pronounced musculature than was common in women. I wore my hair in a fashion similar to men of the time._

 _As we lived on the outskirts of the city, we were relatively isolated from most of the populace. We would interact with people when they made a special trip to our homestead or when we had to venture into town. But we had little more than the basic interaction required of us. My father received some pressure from well-meaning individuals to remarry, but he never did for fear of another person being exposed to our secret._

 _The only other constant presence in my life was a midwife my father hired before my birth to help with the birthing process. She stayed on after I was born and acted as nursemaid, cook, teacher, and so much more. She was a special woman who was in my life until I was turned. The closest thing I had to a mother._

 _My father died when I was around 16. He had taught me all he could before he passed, and we were equals in the workshop so I kept it running after he was gone. However, I became more reclusive, if possible. I only ventured into town when absolute necessity demanded. It did not help that I was of marrying age and had begun to gain the attention of some of the locals._

 _Several years passed by much the same as they had after my father died until one fateful night. I had ventured into Bristol alone to deliver a project I had just finished and replenish supplies before the winter. Rather than returning directly home, I decided to stop by a local tavern for a bite to eat. It was good for business to occasionally be seen about town._

 _Rumors had reached my ears about three sisters that had moved to the area some months earlier. They were supposedly inhumanly beautiful with unique, blood red eyes. I never paid the rumors much mind as their beauty was irrelevant to me, but I was intrigued by three women living on their own with no father or husbands._

 _That night, as I ate my dinner alone in the bar area, I first encountered the sisters. They were as beautiful as described; the desire of every man and envy of every woman in the place. I even found myself having issues looking way from the trio. They had a magnetism to them, and yet a small part of my mind warned me of trouble._

 _As it happened, I garnered the attention of the middle sister, Kate. She came over to speak with me, much to the ire of the men sitting around us. When she stroked by arm briefly, I swore I felt a shock. That was enough for me to make my excuses and return home for the night._

 _I could not keep Kate from my mind, however, and I started to frequent the tavern where we met more often. Kate also sought me out and became an almost regular fixture around my workshop. This gained a lot of attention from locals and rumors started to spread about the state of our relationship._

 _These rumors did not go over well with the local gang as their leader was interested in the sisters, Kate specifically. One evening, after spending some time with Kate at the tavern, these men followed me on my way home. They drunkenly tried to intimidate me and warn me off from spending time with Kate._

 _They did not take too kindly to being ignored by me. And, as these things often do, the situation escalated rather quickly and turned physical. It was around this time, as I was being shoved around, that my secret got out. The wrapping I used to hide my breasts became undone and the men realized I was a woman masquerading as a man._

 _Once my secret was discovered, the men reached a new level of violence. I knew I would not survive the night. They outnumbered me, and being in the middle of nowhere, there was no one around to offer help. When all seemed lost, Kate miraculously appeared. I tried to yell for her to leave, to run and save herself. But she jumped into the fray._

 _It was that night I learned about vampires. Kate killed all my attackers, but she realized between exposing herself and my state of health, I could not survive. She took me into her arms and ran to where her sisters were staying._

 _Tanya turned me at Kate's request. She felt guilty that her attention had led to those men attacking me and revealing my secret._

Blake paused here. Rosalie was holding her tightly to Blake's hand. Bella had silent tears streaming down her face.

"I traveled with the sisters after that," Blake continued after a moment. "We became a family and perfected living in places without exposure thanks to help from my gift. We met some vampires, saw a lot of places, and even expanded our family.

"Tanya was the first to learn of the vegetarian diet and decided to try it to help gain more control. We joined her in the pursuit and opted to settle in Denali due to the large animal population."

"Gift?" Bella interrupted. "Is that why your eyes are gray?"

"Yes," Blake answered with a laugh. "As I'm sure you've heard, vampire gifts tend to be a heightening of a quality an individual possesses as a human. Sometimes the gifts manifest as an active or physical ability. Like Alice with her visions. However, sometimes they are subtler, more passive. For example, Rosalie was exceedingly beautiful as a human and now her beauty surpasses that of other vampires."

"Carlisle told me something similar," Bella replied. "So, your talent is a manifestation of…?"

"In my human life, I was a female pretending to be a male," explained Blake. "Another way to explain it is I was trying to blend in as something as I'm not. My gift works much the same way. In its passive, but constant form, it allows me to blend in as a human. My eyes are neutral in color regardless of diet. My skin tone and temperature, while not the same as a human, are not as extreme as a regular vampire either.

"Over the years, and with the help of Eleazar, a member of my coven, I have been able to learn to actively use my gift as well."

At this point, Blake stopped talking and concentrated on Rosalie. Bella watched as before her eyes, Rosalie's skin, while still pale, took on a complexion similar to Blake's. Her eyes shifted from golden to violet. Bella sat there in shock. It felt like she got a glimpse of the beauty Rosalie possessed as a human.

"I can't maintain it for long," Blake said as Rosalie's appearance reverted to its usual state. "But we like using it for dates or in public when we wish to avoid the attention of the masses. One of the benefits when I'm actively using the ability is humans tend to ignore us."

Before anyone could continue further, Bella's stomach grumbled. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Why don't we move to the kitchen?" Rosalie spoke up. "I think Esme mentioned that she had some food in the cupboards."


End file.
